Overhearing
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Alternate ending of episode 163, what if after leaving the broadcast building, Saburo has a talk with Giroro again, what if Natsumi overhear their talk? (One shot)
After going out from the building, Natsumi is more than happy, she smiles and grab both of Koyuki's hands, " I am so glad!" She giggles, as happy tears come out of her eyes and roll down her cheek.

Watching them, Saburo chuckles slightly, his eyes then drift toward the woods, there, he sees a small body standing beside a tall tree, watching Natsumi.

Saburo looks to Natsumi and sighs, "Well, Natsumi, sorry, but I have to go, like right now."

"Oh, OK." Natsumi replies, smiling, she watches the tall boy walking toward the forest.

"I wonder where he is going." She says out loud, Koyuki looks to her, "Let's follow him then." She chuckles and grabs Natsumi's hand once again, the two girls running into the forest following after Saburo.

Saburo slowly heads toward the small figure standing in front of the lake, "Giroro." He calls.

The little red alien turns toward him and hisses, "What are you doing here?"

Behind them, in the bushes, Natsumi gasps, "Giroro? Why is he here? And why does Saburo want to find him?"

"Just to say a thank you to you." Saburo says, smirking, "You help me make a decision, if not for you, I might be still wondering whether or not to accept the producer from the US."

"Not for you, though." Giroro replies, gruffly.

"I know, I know. I just want to ask you a question." Saburo is still smiling. Giroro huffs.

Natsumi slowly creeps closer to the two, in order to hear more clearly. "A question?" She thinks to herself, "What can Saburo Sen-bai ask Giroro?"

"How does it feel like to fall in love with Natsumi?" Saburo tilts his head, looking to the alien.

Natsumi gasps and blushes at the same time, "M-Maybe Saburo San-bai has feelings for me." She smiles inwardly.

"But why does he have to ask Giroro?" Natsumi asks in a low voice to Koyuki. Koyuki shakes her head, "You really don't know?"

"How would I know?" Natsumi narrows her eyes, annoyed.

"Then just listen." Koyuki replies, smiling.

Giroro's head lowers as he hears the question, he sighs and answers slowly, "It is a feeling you would never regret. Sometime sweet, sometime bitter, but you would find out that you will be able to do anything for her, including ditching your own life, mission, and happiness." He takes off his belt, opening it, revealing the picture of Natsumi smiling, he gazes at the picture with gentle eyes, "I will never want her to suffer, if given up my everything means that she can get her happiness, then so be it."

Tears are rolling down Natsumi's cheeks once again, "Idiot." She says softly.

"Natsumi?" Koyuki looks at her and asks, concern is in her voice.

"Good then." Saburo smiles, "I feel none of those for Natsumi." He chuckles, "She is a great friend, but I don't have any romantic feelings for her. Besides, my best friend is Kururu, who is her least favorite frog among you five." He shrugs.

"How can you only treats Natsumi as a friend, while such a wonderful woman standing in front of you and love you?" Giroro almost yells at him.

Saburo smirks, "Because I think there is someone who is more suitable to Natsumi than I am, who stays by her side every time she needs help. Giroro, just tell her your feeling, maybe she will accept."

"I can't, I am a Keronian, She is a Peckponian, besides, we are still enemy, once the Keron government asks us to attack, we will have to do so. That's the reason why we can never be together, and also why I hope that you will be able to bring her joy and happiness, besides, it's not like Natsumi has feelings for me anyway, her eyes are always on you." Giroro turns his head once again to the peaceful lake. He looks down at the mirror-like surface and sighs.

"Well, you can't force me to love her." Saburo shrugs, "I won't force you to tell her, either, it is still your decision whether or not to let her know your feelings, however, if she ever confess to me, I'll reject her." With those words, he walks away.

Giroro looks to his direction angrily, "That bastard, how dare he plays with Natsumi's heart?"

Natsumi whimpers, hearing those words, "Let's go now, Koyuki."

"Are you OK, Natsumi?" Koyuki asks, sensing her friend's uneasiness.

"I am, don't worry about me." Natsumi forces a smile on her face before quickly walking off toward her home.

It it late at night, and Natsumi walks out to the roof, where she finds Giroro standing there, gazing at the star.

"Giroro." She calls, he yelps and turns to her, startled.

"N-Natsumi, haven't slept yet?" Blushing, he struggles to hide his expression from her.

She giggles a bit, "Well, yes." She then looks up to the sky, "It's beautiful..."

"It is..." Giroro sighs.

"Giroror, actually..." Natsumi looks to him, before turning away.

"What?" He looks to her eyes.

"I-I had overheard your talking with Saburo Sen-bai." She admits, "Sorry."

He gasps, then blushes madly, becomes redder than usual, "I-I..." He whimpers, "I only wishes to stay by your side, Natsumi, I never wants to cause you any trouble, please don't hate me, you can pretend that never happen."

"No, Giroro, I have been thinking about this for the whole night, and I find out that I no longer love Saburo." She gazes into his eyes, "I love you..."

He yelps loudly, "R-Really? B-But..."

She giggles and bends down, softly kissing him on the lips, he faints with complete happiness.

Natsumi cackles as she scoops him up into her arms, "Idiot." She smirks, carrying him down back to their home.


End file.
